The Outlaw, the Queen and the Year
by evilregalscurse
Summary: The Missing Year. What will happen if Regina and Robin met differently during the missing year?
1. Chapter 1

The Outlaw, the Queen and the Year

 **A/N: This is my first story here and I plan to continue making more stories in the future but,for now, this is it. English is not my first language so please bear with me.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **Hope you like it!**

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Chapter 1

"Regina, are you okay?" she heard Snow's sickening sweet voice behind her. Regina turned around, furious.

"Okay?" she fumed, "I just lost Henry and you think I'm okay?" Regina glared at her step-daughter.

She was holding back tears and trying to look as much as the evil queen but she can't hold back much longer. It was getting hard to breathe in her corset. After almost 29 years in Storybrooke, she did not miss her corsets that much. She would rather prefer the comfortable lingerie that Storybrooke had to offer.

"I understand that you feel pain but that doesn't mean you can't have what Henry has always wanted—happiness." Snow smiled softly at Regina.

"I can't be happy without him."

"Of course you can, you just have to believe."

"You always say that but it's because you haven't felt loss before, Snow."

"I have. I just lost Emma, for the second time. Henry, too."

"You have your precious Charming, anyway. He's caring, loving. Something I won't find. Ever," she growled, "And by the way, don't follow me." At Snow's confused face, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

#

"Papa! Papa! Stop, pwease, papa!" Roland's voice echoed across the forest. Robin abruptly stopped.

"No, Roland, you're very naughty," his father, Robin Hood started tickling his 4-year-old son again.

"Pwease! I'll be good. I pwomise!" Roland said, in between laughs. Robin stopped.

"Ok. You promise?" they both stood.

"Yes, Papa." The little boy gave a salute.

"Ok. I'll just be off my morning walk, son. Be a good boy." He carried Roland.

"'Kay, Papa." He gave a kiss to his father on the cheek. Robin put him down.

"Wuv you."

"Love you, too." He tapped his head and turned around to walk to the forest.

He had always walked every day during the mornings, an hour after breakfast. It has calmed him every time.

He was walking on his everyday path when he saw a shadow lurking near the trees. He readied his bow and approached it.

When he got to really look at the shadow, he saw the Queen. He's been trying to get past her for years now. The Sherriff of Nottingham had made an alliance with Queen Regina and he spent half his life getting away. He has never seen the Queen in person, just in sketches. But now he's dumbfounded, he knows the Queen is beautiful but in person, she is just stunning.

He then saw something glowing bright red in her hand. A heart. _Her_ heart.

He stepped in. "You know, your majesty, I thought people like you held their enemy's hearts, not their own."

Regina turned around to find a stranger aiming an arrow at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are, pointing an arrow at me?" she screamed.

"Robin of Locksley, at your service."

She raised an eyebrow. "The thief? How wonderful," she narrowed her eyes at him, "A thief has caught me; I'm so scared." She added sarcastically.

"Your Majesty, please put your heart down. Whatever you're going to do with it, don't."

"No, you don't understand, thief. I've already lost Hen—my son. I've already lost everything I care about."

"That doesn't mean you won't find a new reason to be happy. We all get a second chance, Regina. You just have to open your eyes to see it."

"I don't see anything. There's no second chance for me."

"You have to feel so that you can find something better—love."

"I've already lost love. Now, will you leave me alone?"

"No, I won't." He stayed put.

"I've already asked nicely, so I won't this time," She waved her hand and suddenly there was an invisible barrier separating them. "If you care so much, now, you get to watch." Robin just stood there, stunned. When Regina started squeezing her heart, Robin was pulled back from his trance. He started to punch and shoot arrows towards the barrier. But it didn't do a thing.

Then an idea came to him. He stood there patiently while Regina has been screaming in pain. Once Robin's breathing pace subsided, he extended his hand to the barrier.

It went through.

#

Pain.

Everything felt like pain.

And she deserved every single second of it.

A hand snatched her heart from her hand. Her screams of pain instantly turned into screams of anger and confusion.

"How the hell did you enter?" she looked at the barrier she put up then to the thief, wondering if there's anything wrong with her magic.

"Well, I assumed that _you_ assumed I will be in panic to go inside so I steadied my breathing pace," he smirked smugly, _damn him._ His gaze traveled to her heart.

"Why would you want to turn something so valuable into ashes?"

"I already told you; now, give it back to me." She glared at him as she took out her hand.

"I can't, milady. Not until I make sure that you put it back to your chest."

"And if you don't?"

"I'll put it back myself."

"And how exactly would you do that?" she raised an eyebrow, curious of what he has to say.

"With this." He took a bottle with transparent glowing liquid inside from his breast pocket and looked pointedly at it.

"Where did you get that?" It was a potion that Regina was very familiar with. It was like the potion she gave that one handless wonder a long time ago to take her mother's heart.

"Stole from a witch." _Typical. What would I expect from a thief?,_ she thought.

He sprinkled some of its contents on his hand, then, holding the heart firmly, he slammed it back in her chest.

Regina gasped for air as pain and loss overwhelmed her. She was about to take her heart out again when Robin sprinkled something on _her_ this time.

"What was that?!" Regina glared deathly at him and she readied her hand to throw him a fireball.

Nothing.

Happened.

"Vaporized your magic for a week." He shrugged with a smug grin.

"What?!" Fear struck through her as she remembered the last time she was without magic.

 _Pain shook throughout her body. The laughter of Greg Mendell. The smell of sardines and burning hair. Sweat running down her sleeked skin. The electricity and sensation so great, her back was arched so far from the table. The whispers, "You're a monster."_

"Regina? Regina, are you alright?" the thief's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine," she said then looked at him. "No, on second thought, I'm not. I won't be able to bring this barrier down and Snow will be panicking that I died."

"No worries. I'll be your company." He stepped forward and Regina stepped backwards, trying to add more space between them and her foot accidentally hit a rock.

Robin reached out his arms to steady her as she tripped and they both fell with Robin on top of Regina.

When she looked up, her chocolate browns connected with his sea blues. She realized that they were so close, they can practically hear each other's thoughts.

They didn't know how much time had passed, too engrossed in each other.

 _His eyes are addicting,_ she thought.

 _She is so beautiful,_ he thought.

Then he makes a mistake.

"You look stunning," he whispered.

His words got her out of her trance.

"Get off me, thief," she pushed him away and he rolled next to her.

"Okay, thief. What the hell do we do now?" she started, "You've taken my magic, stopped me from self-harm and officially trapped us here. Congratulations." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled, partly because of her insults, partly because of her temper, and all of the things that happened, she forgot that they could come in or out the barrier in a calm state.

"Have you forgotten, milady, that I live here in the woods. But I have to say, 'Did you think about living here? There's a lake residing right inside this barrier," he teased.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, thief." She walked towards the lake.

He put his hand to his forehead.

What has he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Regina didn't know what happened out there.

His eyes were oceans she can drown in. the minute their eyes connect, she can't move away. Touching him is like electricity that doesn't hurt, only satisfies and soothes. But it isn't enough, she wants more. _Needs_ more.

She closes her eyes, recounting the moments as she bathed in the lake. _Oh, how she missed her bathtub in times like these._

She climbed out the shore. As she dressed, she tried to keep focusing on other things like how she missed Henry (which she badly did) but she can't keep herself away from the thoughts of sea blue eyes, perfectly toned face and rough but gentle hands.

She was walking back to where Robin was now building camp.

Robin met her halfway as she walked to the fire he made.

"I'll just… bathe in the lake, your majesty," he said, then in a mocking voice, "Try not to hurt yourself."

"Don't worry, I won't. In my luck, you'll forget all about me then become a damned animal and get the hell out of here," she rolled her eyes. He just continued his way.

She fixed her hair in a ponytail as Robin bathed but as the minutes go by, Regina started to get impatient. She quickly hid behind the trees near the lake and sneaked a peak. For she couldn't see anything, she started to walk away, disappointed.

But she heard a splash and he looked where it came from.

She stopped in her tracks.

Her mouth dropped _wide_ open.

Robin was there, body half-underwater.

Naked.

Then slowly, he climbed out the lake and simply stood there. Regina took her time to study him.

The thief was shaped into flawlessness; from head to toe, he was beautifully defined. Of course, Regina guessed he was solid since he lasted in the forest but all outlooks of how he would look under his clothes did not live up to the image in front of her.

He was toned and burly, every muscle distinct, but not excessively so, his bare legs were thick and solid. His arms were strong and large, but never out of fraction, just the delicious precise size. His biceps arched when, after he lowered his torso somewhat to wash his hands with the water from the lake, he brought one hand up and ran it through his hair, giving him a wet look. Regina almost drooled at the sight.

Every move that damned archer made showcased another yet impeccably toned muscle on his captivating body and Regina felt the desire to lick every inch of his skin. He took a deep breath and Regina watched as the muscles in his stomach stretched and contracted with his every breath.

His breathing was relaxed; he closed his eyes and exhaled once more as Regina felt her stomach fill with butterflies and warmth spread below her belly.

Well, at least one of them can breathe accurately; and Regina would be damned if she ever confessed it aloud but he took her breath away.

#

Snow was getting worried. _Really_ worried.

Regina disappeared over 5 hours ago when she used her magic to get away from none other than her.

"It's all my fault," she told her husband, crying.

"No, it's not, Snow. You know Regina can take care of herself. She's a strong woman. You know that," he replied.

"I know that. I'm just worried. She just puts herself in so much trouble, you know? She's always ready to sacrifice her life for us. Once, she almost died trying to save us from that diamond detonation device. Then, she sacrificed Henry so that we can avoid Pan's curse and not die. Now, I'm worried that—"she was stopped short by a crow that landed beside her. It was holding a note. They looked at one another and Charming reluctantly took the piece of paper clutched by the crow's claws. He gently opened it.

In eligible handwriting, it read:

 _Dear the un-charmings,_

 _I know what you're going to say, 'Regina, are you okay?' 'Where are you?' Well, you don't care. All you know is that I'm okay. I'm trapped, by my own magic (it's a long story). I'll be wherever you are in a week._

 _Regina_

They looked at each other.

They both released a sigh of relief.

#

Robin was looking at the Queen.

While she was sleeping.

He knows it's creepy but she looks so peaceful and stunning, especially when she's not in Queen Mode and when she's not yelling at him. So, a few hours ago, he sketched her in a piece of paper from his notebook, a thing that he got from Neal.

He can't sleep so he volunteered to take first watch. He recalled the events that happened the past few hours.

After he had bathed, Regina told him (but she was a bit distracted; she kept looking everywhere except him) that only humans were prevented from her magic barrier.

"Which means?" he had asked.

"This means, we could get a message to anyone using a bird, idiot." She'd said.

Robin gave Regina the ball pen and pieces of paper he'd ripped from the notebook Neal gave him.

"Where did you get that?" she'd said.

"From Neal."

"Emma's Neal?" she asked, startled.

"Yes. You know him?"

"Of course, he's with us, before you found me and got us both trapped."

"Okay." He'd said, uncertain on what to say.

Robin had messaged two people.

 _Roland,_

 _Hello, son. I miss you; Papa's just going to be out for a week. There's something that Papa's have to take care of. I love you, Roland. I'll see you in a week._

 _Papa_

And—

 _Dear John,_

 _I'm taking care of something that has just come up. I'll be back in at least a week. Take care of Roland. I'll explain when I get back._

 _Robin_

When he finished, he looked up to see Regina just staring at the trees and he can clearly see the pain in her eyes.

He cleared his throat, and the Queen turned around, looking as regal as ever and she proceeded on calling two crows, to send their messages. Then as the crows flew, he saw a ghost of a smile on the Queen's lips but it was all gone in an instant.

He smiled at the memory. Then he heard Regina stir. Robin immediately folded the piece of paper containing the Queen's face and put it safely in his satchel.

And pretended to be asleep.

#

Regina sat up. Looking to her right, she saw the thief, asleep.

She studied his face. His cheekbones were manly and his lips looked soft.

She resisted the urge to kiss him.

Regina then stood and walked along the edge of the barrier.

She missed Henry so much. All she could think about was Henry, Henry, Henry.

And the thief.

She looked back to the said man; a few feet away. He was still there, asleep. He looks so peaceful and handsome.

She wanted to know what was different about him. Ever since they met, he had always looked at her. He stared at her when they had sent messages using the crows she summoned.

For the first time ever in her miserable life, she felt conscious. Sure, she was proud of her looks, she knew she was beautiful. But with him, she was aware. She felt like all of her flaws were _bared_ to him. She didn't know why. She was very confused with what's happening. But she had to admit—no matter how she _hates_ to admit it—he was handsome, _very_ handsome, in fact. Those sky blue eyes, those cute dimples that Regina found attractive. She shook her head.

Then her thoughts drifted to Henry, her son. He's with Emma. He's safe.

But that doesn't stop her from missing him.

She recalls the time Henry and her spent together. The April Fools', the Christmases, the Valentine's days, his birthdays, _her_ birthdays. Everything caught on her brain. Even the time when he started to call her the Evil Queen and when everything went wrong. The time he almost died. Twice. And the time they separated when she had to go back to the Enchanted Forest to avoid Pan's curse.

But even though she felt loss and pain thrumming in her heart, she doesn't regret adopting Henry because in all her life she had never felt so happy (but, of course, excluding her time with Daniel) and she enjoyed every single second she had with Henry.

A tear dropped from her eyes and slowly, more followed its brothers and soon, she was kneeling and sobbing.

Hard.

#

He was listening to her _every_ move.

Then she started crying.

He opened his eyes. He saw her on her knees and her hands covered her face but he can see tears leaking out through her fingers.

She must have been missing her son.

He stood up approached her. From the state she was in, he knew she didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Regina?"

She looked up, wiping her tears. "Thief," she was trying to be as queenly as possible but her voice was breaking.

"Do miss your son?" he whispered.

She looked at him with glazed eyes and he knew she couldn't keep holding on. She'll break if she tries further.

She nodded, tears stained down her cheeks. "So much."

"It'll be alright."

"When? Everyone says that but when? When will it all be alright?" she stood.

"Soon, Regina, soon."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. Then he hugged her. He wasn't sure if it was okay but when he felt her arms circle around his waist, he knew it was.

He was surprised of how she fit right in his arms. She was just the right height and his arms circle her perfectly. It was like she was born to be right here, in his arms.

When he let go, he whispered at her ear. "Tell me his name."

"H-h-henry. His name is H-henry," She stuttered.

He caressed her face with his thumb while the rest of his fingers tangled themselves in her beautiful long hair.

"What happened to him?"

"H-he… There was a curse that a villain, other than me, cast. I-I ummm... had to reverse it. And H-henry can't go because he was born in the Land without Magic. Since the town was gone, I had to cast a spell on him that will make him forget. And because of the curse, I can't see him again. He's with his birth mother now. I know I'm just his adopted mother but I love him so much." She said as she buried her face in his neck.

He let her. He knows she's the Queen, the Evil Queen, his men would say but he doesn't see anything that says 'Evil Queen' about her. He just sees Regina Mills. A woman, a mother who was just missing her son.

"Don't worry. Henry loves you. He might have forgotten you but that doesn't mean his heart did. You'll always be the one that raised him. You'll always stay in his heart. Okay? There's hope all around us. Don't beat yourself up with too much pain." He smiled softly.

"You're starting to sound like the Un-charmings," she sniffled.

"I'm telling the truth, Regina." He said with a smile.

"I know. But…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing." He noticed that she couldn't look him in the eyes and she kept looking everywhere except for him.

"Regina." He lifted her chin so she can look at him.

She sighed. "You…you said earlier, when we met, that we all get a second chance. What if there's none of that for me?"

"There is. You just have to wait."

She smiled.

A real smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again guys! You might have received an alert yesterday and I'm sorry. I made a mistake and had to delete a chapter but, as you guys have noticed, I posted Chapter 2 a while ago and this is the third chapter.**

 **Whew! Who knew posting two chapters in a day was so tiring?**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

She opened up to him, broke down in tears.

For the second time.

Regina paced back and forth while the thief slept. She can't show too much of herself to him. She'll just get hurt in the end. She'll lose him so quickly. If she proceeded to continue what was happening between them, she fall in love and he won't be there to catch her.

She'll never get that second chance. She already lost it because of her own foolishness.

 _The man in the lion tattoo. Pixie Dust. Tinkerbell. Second Chance._

 _Second Chance._

She shook her head as she let go of all the memories of that so-called _'soul mate'._ It's gone, after all. She let it go because she was too darn afraid.

She replayed every moment she'd had with that thief. She was so damn attracted to him. His blue eyes that seemed to stare right in her soul; those damn dimples that made her weak, _makes_ her weak in the knees and wetness pool between her legs. His smug smile that hunted her thoughts. He was perfection.

Then she stopped.

He got in the magical barrier. The answer was already right there under her nose.

She took a deep breath. Slowly, she approached the edge of her barrier and stepped through it successfully.

She whooped in joy.

She was going to run through the forest when she turned to look at the thief. Robin of Locksley.

So she went in again. She rummaged through his satchel, trying to find his notebook. And she did. But inside, she saw a piece of paper nestled between two pages. It was folded in half. When she opened it, though, her mouth dropped open.

There, was a drawing of her, sleeping.

He drew her last night. He wasn't asleep at all.

Robin Hood was watching her.

She looked at the man himself in disbelief. Regina's heart started beating rapidly and she felt blush creeping up her cheeks.

He took the pen and wrote at the back of the paper.

 _Dear Thief,_

 _You thought you could fool me? I got out, dear. Goodbye, outlaw. Hope we never see each other again!_

 _The Queen_

 _P.S. Thanks for the drawing. :)_

She put it near his bow.

She smiled mischievously as she started to move out through the barrier.

#

She got out.

Damn it!

She left him a letter behind his drawing of her. He should've known she would see it eventually.

He'd woken up to see her note between his quiver and bow and started tantrums that continued 'til now. He then remembered how Regina was without magic.

Bloody Hell.

He immediately ran across the barrier and started to track Regina. He continued to try and find her until afternoon but ended up with nothing. But then he heard screaming followed by a sarcastic "Get your dirty claws off me, you simian." He knew that voice.

It was the Queen's.

He started to run towards the direction of her voice. When he saw her, clear as day, she was being dragged in the air by a flying… was that a monkey?

He aimed his bow. "Get down!" he shouted loud enough for her to hear but not for the monkey to.

She did as she was told. Then he let go. It hit the creature.

But as it fell, Regina did as well.

"Regina!" he ran towards her.

She was unconscious.

He carried her, bridal-style and tried to think about where he should take her. Then he smiled.

He knew just the place.

#

She was at the Mills' Manor, cooking bacon and eggs. A pitter patter of feet can be heard, someone coming down the stairs. As the sound disappeared, she saw Henry and her heart did a double take.

"Good Morning, Henry." She said.

"G'Mornin', Mom." He murmured lazily as he sat down.

"Is Robin and Roland up yet?" he asked, playing with his fork.

Regina didn't know what Robin was doing in her house or who Roland was but her mouth answered for her.

"No, Henry. But I think Robin's already up, I can't hear him snoring anymore." She and Henry both chuckled.

"Right. How 'bout Chanel? Where is she?"

"Right here, Henry, sleeping on the chair beside me." Regina didn't notice 'Chanel' next to her until she said so but 'Chanel' was gorgeous. Her hair and nose was definitely Regina's and she instantly realized that this was her daughter.

The question was who's the father?

The answer was walking in front of her.

"Good Morning, Henry; good morning, love." She heard a strong British accent. She looked up.

At the hallway, the thief stood, topless and in pajamas. He approached Regina willingly obliged but everything in her was screaming even though the kiss felt so right and heavenly.

Right behind the thief was who she assumed to be the Roland that Henry was talking about.

"Gina! I mean—mum!" he shouted and hugged her knees.

Holy shit.

She wakes up and looks up around to find the inside of a tent. She looked down to see herself wearing an oversized t-shirt that barely covers her cleavage and felt her long hair untied behind her back. She was about to wipe the sweat off her forehead when pain shoots up from her right lower arm.

She screamed in pain. She took off the blankets covering her, waist-down using her left arm. Her eyes widened as she saw bandages, stained with blood, covering her arm.

Trying to rip it off, she scratched at it. She was so distracted, she didn't notice the tent flap open, and she didn't notice the panicked look on Robin's face.

But she _did_ notice when he separated her hands from her wounded arm.

Regina was shocked to see him after her oh-so ridiculous dream.

"Where did you take me, thief?" she asked, "You kidnapped me, didn't you? Where am I?" Her anger was rising and she didn't know if she could hold it back.

"Calm down, milady. We're at my camp. You were being attacked by a flying monkey?" He was uncertain. "I didn't know what it was but it looked like a monkey. So I killed it," he explained. "But it fell. So did you. You were unconscious so I aided your wound here."

She was surprised at how calm he was. She was accusing her of something he didn't do; he should be angry, or at least be down in spirits, she would be if someone accused her.

"Papa!" a small shriek erupted from outside. Robin perked up and instantly vacated the tent that they were in, but as he did, he was pushed back in by a small figure.

Robin grunted as he sat back up. "Roland, what's wrong?" he asked. _Roland… so that's who Roland is. His son,_ she thought.

"Papa, I had a dream. There was this beautiful woman. You keep calling her 'Regina'," the boy explained and her eyes widened. "Then you told me that I could call her, 'mommy'. You kissed her. And I had a baby sister. I had a oldest brother, too. We're a family." A huge smile erupted from Roland's face.

Regina sat there, embarrassed. A child dreamt of her and the thief, together. She looked at the thief. He was looking back at her, surprised himself. But he just hugged his son.

"That's wonderful. Go back to Little John, now. I have to take care of something," he whispered and Roland runs back out. Regina can perfectly hear the words he said. She could hear the promise and hope in the words he spoke. _He couldn't believe that dream could ever happen to them, could he?_

Her thoughts were obliterated when she heard the thief speak. "Umm… Milady, I suppose you're hungry. Would you like to, umm… you know…" he brushed his hair back nervously.

"What?" she responded, probably burning bright red now.

"Would you…," he started again, "like me to feed you? Or… umm… you can handle yourself?"

She didn't know how to answer that but she really couldn't eat by herself; she's got a large wound on her right arm. If she answered 'no', she'll just give herself a brand new problem.

"Well, as you can see, I can't actually move my right hand up to properly wipe the sweat off my forehead, how else when I eat? Try to think, thief."

"Okay, your majesty. I'll just be out to get your food for you." He said then left. But before he did she saw his Adam's apple bob up and down when his gaze dropped to her cleavage.

She smirked.

 _Men_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Hello guys! I've been quite busy at school and that's the reason I have not uploaded in almost a month.**

 **Still, I managed to do this one chapter for you guys.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

x+x+x+x+x+x+

Roland came quite a surprise to Robin. He expected some rainbow or horses in his dream. But not today.

The little boy's brain conjured Regina as her mother and all three of them became a family with Henry and who he supposed was their daughter.

 _You told me that I could call her, 'mommy'. You kissed her. I had a baby sister. I had a oldest brother, too. We're a family._

 _You kissed her._

Oh, how he dreamt knew of kissing Regina. He had to admit, Regina was a beautiful woman and he was bloody attracted to her. He liked her wit, her sass, the way she smiled, how she loved her son. Everything about her. But he was out of her league.

 _He's a thief, she's a queen._

He has to remind himself of that, he told himself as he brought Regina's stew inside her tent.

"Your Majesty?" he said as he opened the flap of the tent. He walked inside and saw Regina looking at him.

"Your Majesty… I'm here." He said, sitting beside her.

"I know, thief. I can see you; I'm not blind." she replied.

He chuckled. "You don't look like you're blind. In fact, you got the most beautiful dark browns I've ever seen."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks were tinted a bit pink as she took in what he said. "Flattering will get you nowhere, thief." She spat, trying to hide the effect his words did on her.

"I'm not trying to get anywhere, milady."

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now, are you going to let me eat or not?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Then he proceeded to do what he was asked.

He blew on the stew and started feeding her slowly, careful not to spill. He continued to feed her until the bowl was empty. He took a small cloth from the table beside Regina and wiped her mouth gently.

"It's a pleasure feeding you, your Majesty." He said as he stood up to leave. But before he could leave, he heard her say,

"I prefer Regina."

"Regina…" he whispered, testing her name on his mouth as he walked away from her tent and just as he was about to enter his own tent, he stopped. He headed his way back to her tent again.

"Your Ma—I mean Regina?"

"Yes, thief? What is it? Miss me already?" she teased.

"Um… No, I just… I…" he stammered.

"What? Spit it out."

"Can I stay with you for a while, here, I mean?"

She raised her eyebrow. "What? Why?" Confusion dripping in her voice.

"I enjoy your company, I guess…"

"Well then, by all means, sit." She nodded her head to the space beside her, indicating him to sit down.

"I don't know what's gotten into me, Regina but I…" he trailed off, realizing just what he was going to say.

"But you what? Tell me…Robin."

He turned his head at her so fast, he may have heard his neck crunch. "So, you know my name?"

"What, you think I don't know it?"

"Well, it's not like you call me by it every day."

"Of course not, why would I?"

"Because it's my name?"

She scoffed, "I'm a queen and a bit more refined. Now, tell me what you were going to tell me."

"Okay… Well, I can't get you off my mind. You've been plaguing my thoughts, day and night, ever since I met you. Is that crazy? I think I'm going crazy."

Regina's eyes widened at his confession. He has been thinking of her? Going crazy for her as she had been with him? She was glad that this wasn't one-sided. But what was _this_ exactly?

"I don't know, Robin. It depends." She bit her lip seductively and crawled closer to Robin. "Do you want to run your hands around my body? Do you want to kiss every inch of me? Do you want to _fuck_ me?" Regina took his hand with her left, careful not to damage her wounded arm and dragged said hand to her cleavage and down to her breasts.

Robin swallowed. Hard. "Your Majesty, what are you doing?"

"I'm seducing you; isn't it obvious?" she leaned in and attached Robin's lips with hers.

The kiss was slow but passionate. Robin's tongue swiped against Regina's lower lip, asking for permission to enter, which Regina was glad to approve. Both moaned as their tongue danced in unison. Robin's hands slowly moved down from her shoulders to her waist. He moved closer to her and she suddenly felt him poking her thigh. She moaned at the contact. They continued to kiss until the need for oxygen was too much that they pulled back but still gently laid their foreheads together.

"Wow…" Regina whispered as they were panting hard.

"I know. Who knew the Evil Queen was such a good kisser?"

"Is that who you think I am? The Evil Queen?"

"No, not at all. Bold and audacious, perhaps but… not evil." He said.

"Robin…What is this?"

"What is what?"

"This! Us, what are we?"

"I don't know, Regina, that's up to you."

Regina thought about it. A relationship was out of the option. She couldn't love anyone now, especially now that Henry's gone.

"A distraction. You distract me from my pain for Henry and you could have your release. It's a win-win situation. What do you say?"

"Deal." Robin smiled and turned to her neck. He put a path of open-mouthed kisses down to her cleavage. He was about to put his hands under her shirt when she howled, in pain.

It made Robin worry. He moved away from her as she winced, curling her fists. "Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—

"Robin, it's okay. It's not your fault. We were both caught up in pleasure. I totally forgot about it. I would totally like to discover more, but with my injured arm, I can't." she pouted and looked at Robin, who nodded disappointedly.

"Don't worry, in a few days' time, I'll have my magic back, I'll heal this. Then, we'll have our fun." Regina continued.

"Regina, we can have the 'fun' sooner, you know." Robin offered.

"How?"

"I don't carry that non-magic potion around without a cure." Robin smiled and stood. He walked out the tent and came back again in a few minutes, holding a vial filled with bluish-purple liquid.

"So, did you steal that too?" Regina teased.

"I did. From your castle." Robin said nonchalantly.

Regina's eyes widened. She crawled away from him as he approached her. Robin frowned at her actions but widened his eyes, as if he just realized what he said.

"You've been to my castle? When? I protected it during the curse." She said, glaring at him.

"I stole a lot of things in the Dark One's castle. One of those things was a vial of liquid, much like this one," he nodded to the vial he holds. "And it had the ability to disintegrate part of your shield. But, don't worry. A witch I once owed replaced that part with much dark magic that she died of darkness the next day."

"Don't over exaggerate, thief. It won't do you any good."

"I didn't over exaggerate. She really died." With that, he sprinkled the contents of the vial he held.

Regina instantly felt magic flow between her veins and she smiled wide. She created sparks in her fingers before healing her arm. She magically took off the bloody bandage covering her arms and stood. She changed her clothes into a dress with a tight corset. It was a royal blue dress that showed off her curves and her cleavage. The dress had many experiences with men; the basic reason why she chose it now. She closed her eyes and stretched her neck, hearing it crunch.

She opened her eyes and looked at Robin, who was almost drooling at the sight of her dress. His eyes were locked to her cleavage and it roamed around her curves hungrily. She gulped as his former ocean blue eyes, now dark with hunger and lust, connected with hers. She felt herself get extremely wet as he bit his lower lip.

He stepped forward and reached for her but she used her magic to get out of the tent. She panted and looked around her. She froze.

It was Daniel's grave.

Now, she felt guilty. She was away from her true love because she was seducing some common thief who happened to have ocean blue eyes, cute dimples, and nicely trimmed stubble that turned her on so much. She imagined the way it would scratch her thighs as he devoured her…

Regina shook her head out of those thoughts. He was a thief. He can't pleasure her like other men did.

But, oh, those eyes. Dark, dark eyes filled with hunger and lust, ready to eat up every inch of her.

She shook her head as she felt her underwear get wet again. God! Why did she have to kiss him? If she didn't, she will now be free of those dirty, dirty, and pleasuring thoughts that plagued her now.

She, instead, focused on finding the Un-Charmings. She shivered and looked down at her clothes. It was inappropriate for the weather. She changed, once again. This time, her corset was tighter than ever. She couldn't breathe.

Regina conjured a small pocket mirror and enchanted it. It will now show her where Snow White is.

The mirror showed Snow eating her breakfast and right at that moment, she heard her stomach rumble. But, no, she doesn't have an appetite.

"Mirror, zoom out." She said, "I want to see exactly where she is."

It did exactly what she told it. The view slowly zoomed out in a wide shot and she frowned.

Snow White was seated on a log that was located in front of a fireplace. There were several tents around her. There were many men talking and laughing. Some were walking around, drink in hand.

And suddenly, the biggest tent's flap opened and she saw a man so familiar. He had blue eyes, dimples, sandy blonde hair and trimmed stubble. He had a deep frown in his face and his pants had a tiny bulge where his cock was supposed to be.

 _Shit._

x+x+x+x+x+x+

Please review!


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry everyone… I updated the first chapter accidently and I want you guys to know that I deleted that chapter and put a new one in its place so… you may want to check it out on the previous chapter. But, unfortunately, the 5th chapter is still on-going and I won't be able to post it up soon because of my studies but I am going to try to put it up as soon as I can.**

 **Thanks for understanding! :D**


End file.
